The Sims 2 DS Wiki:Manual of style
This is a list of rules to follow regarding certain punctuation techniques when editing on the wiki. Capital letters A common misconception is that capital letters are needed in every word of a title or subheading. Only nouns and things that appear in-game with capital letters should have them, as well as sentence starters. Furthermore, below is a list of some common errors when inserting text: Examples *Acceptable inputs are "hotel" or "Strangetown Hotel", not "Strangetown hotel". Simply referring to it as the hotel doesn't require a capital, but when the full name is stated it must have capitals as it is a place name. *Similarly for the store, when referring to it by its name "Store" or "Strangetown Store" is okay, however "the store" can be used when casually referring to it solely by its function in the game. *Room names always have a capital letter, unless again referring to a room in a general way such as calling the Art Gallery "the gallery". In addition, rooms such as "Desert" require a capital letter when referring the the specific area, however aren't needed when saying "Strangetown is in the middle of a desert". International spelling This wiki uses British English, so all spellings should adhere to this. Although there's a range of users on the wiki from different English speaking countries, there must be a clear cut rule for the whole wiki to go by. Below are some common examples: *'Colour', not color *'Storey', not story In addition, words which differ in British English to American English are used in British, so closet becomes wardrobe. However, words which in-game are in the American form such as couch, dresser and elevator remain the same on the wiki to abide by in-game continuity. Referring to games/the player Below are some sections of rules when referring to games or people. Games When referring to the DS game of The Sims 2, it must be written out in italics and just "The Sims 2". When referring to the PC version, which is very rare, simply put the displayed text as something such as "the PC version of The Sims 2" and link to "The Sims 2 (PC)". Below are some examples of incorrect ways of writing: *''The Sims 2'' DS *''The Sims 2'' for Nintendo DS *The Sims 2 (notice no itallic) *''The Sims 2 for DS In a nutshell, game names must be in itallic, and the DS game of ''The Sims 2 can just be written as The Sims 2. The player When referring to the player of the game, either use "you" (or variants) or "the player". This isn't to be confused to referring to the player's sim, where it must be clear that it's the sim doing the action if they are. For example "Your sim is told by..." as opposed to "You're told by", however exceptions can be made for notes directly aimed at the player, and not their sim. Links Only once in the main article may links be included to the same page, however there are exceptions such as articles with lists. Also, the link is to be on the first time it is mentioned. Infoboxes have the rules of their own, so if something is mentioned twice it is only linked to once, but it can also be linked to in the main article. Object pages For objects which can be purchased in the store and come in different varieties, the regular mahogany version should be at the top of the page. Where this can't be applied, the regular object should be used, for example the variety found in guest rooms to begin with.